


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Facials, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, With Fluff, banghim, bathroom sex now that i think about it, himchan is a whole sub dont @ me, my first work and it's this, the other members briefly appear, tw for slight confidence issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m…” Himchan stared at himself in the mirror, his voice all but a whisper.Ruined.Debauched.“…beautiful…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)  
> Sorry for the wonky formatting, it's somewhat choppy

            Dark eyes gazed at the figure in the mirror, white teeth latching into rosy lips. Another sweeping look accompanied by a low sigh. Disappointed. Large hands tugged at the shirt resting against his skin, brows furrowed as he pulled it off, sliding on another shirt. And finally, a small smile fluttered across his lips.    

            “Beautiful.”

            The smile fell.

* * *

 

            Himchan had never been confident in his body the way his other members were. He’d always been jealous of Daehyun’s slim but muscular physique, or Jongup’s small but sturdy frame. He…

            He wasn’t any of that. No matter how hard he tried. He was going to stay somewhat lean, a bit curvy and, in _his_ mind, pudgy. Himchan, as a result had begun to incorporate self-confidence techniques in his routines. From the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed. Every day. He would look at himself in the mirror and tell himself that he was ‘handsome’ and ‘beautiful’. It had started to work, he noticed the smiles among his members faces when they noticed. They were happy that he was growing that self confidence again. Becoming their prized visual with confidence.

            Yet, today it wasn’t working. No matter how many different shirts he tried on or different pants, or _hell_ the different styles of hair he tried to remake. Nothing.

            He gave himself another look over, a sneer curling on his lips as he ran his hands down his sides, fingertips pressing against bare skin. It wasn’t working. It wasn’t _working,_ and they had a schedule soon. An important one. Himchan didn’t want to seem like a drag on the atmosphere. He was the mood-maker. The unstoppable force of words and actions and reactions.

            “Channie?”

            Himchan was quick to whip around when he heard the deep, unmistakable voice that was Yongguks. He forced a smile on his face and tilted his head, staring at him expectantly, his facial expression betraying him quicker than he’d hoped. Fuck. “What is it, Yongguk?” His voice wavered. Fuck.

            Yongguk seemed to glide over, his arms wrapping around the younger man’s waist, nose burrowed in the crook of his neck. The leader caught on to things bothering Himchan too fast. He hated it but loved it. “Himchan, you look wonderful.” Himchan sucked in a breath, teeth latching onto his bottom lip. “Let’s go, hm? We’re going to run late if you don’t get dressed.”

            Unable to deny that, he pulled away from Yongguk’s embrace and sighed, finally pulling on the shirt he’d thrown to the side. “Okay, okay.” His voice was drawn low, quiet, and timid as his leader’s words sunk into his head.

* * *

 

            The schedule finished without a major hitch, Himchan’s attitude slightly more forceful than it should have been. He knew the members noticed. The visual fidgeted in his seat in the waiting room, the members scattered around and waiting for their day to end officially.

            “Himchan hyung,” Junhong started, hands playing in his hair as he sat on the couch, his eyes directed towards Himchan, “Do you want the rest of my drink?” The youngest of the group motioned to the cup of coffee resting on the table, his hands coming down from his hair as he did so. Himchan threw him a confused look but he nodded nonetheless, reaching his arm out to accept the drink, which Junhong placed gingerly in his opened palm. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he slurped the sweet drink silently, his eyes scanning the room to see the members eyes on him, each one filled with relative worry. They really didn’t have to worry about him.

            Youngjae’s voice snapped him out. “Yes, we _do_ , hyung.”   

            Himchan blanched, not even realizing he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He surrounded the straw with his lips again, silencing himself and looking away. He could feel Yongguk’s gaze burning into him from the other side of the room, a flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

            _Handsome._

_Wonderful._

            There was nothing wrong with how he looked. His fans loved him. That was everything, wasn’t it?

            “I swear, I’m fine. I’m not a fucking baby.” He finally ground out, feeling the attention on him grow pressurizing. Stifling. Suffocating. On any other occasion he would have appreciated the amount of attention he was receiving. His annoyed spat only received an eyebrow raise from Daehyun and the conversation was left at that. Himchan put the cup of coffee down on the table with more force than needed, his feelings threatening to bubble out and spill over. He stood up, teeth gritted as he turned to walk to the door. “Bathroom.” He muttered loudly, knowing they would question where was going.

            Had he looked back, he would have noticed Yongguk excusing himself to follow him.

* * *

 

            “Why did you follow me in here?” Himchan asked, staring at the figure behind him through the mirror, his eyes narrowed. All he got was a quiet laugh that sent chills up his spine – Yongguk’s laugh was his favourite. Within no time, his tense and angry demeanor faded and Himchan hung his head down, arms resting on the sink counter. “Why did you follow me, Bbang?” He repeated again, not looking up from his gaze on the counter.

            Yongguk’s lips twitched into a gentle smile and he walked over again, his arms loosely wrapped around the youngers waist once more.       

            “Because you’re beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

Himchan furrowed his brows and exhaled quietly, lifting his head, and staring at Yongguk, catching his eye in the mirror. “…You didn’t answer my question.”

            “I did.” Came the soft reply, followed by a gentle kiss to the visuals neck. It made Himchan shiver slightly and he huffed, his hands lifting from the counter to pry at the leader’s hands. “Yongguk, now is not the time, please.” As much as he loved spending time like this with Yongguk, they really didn’t have time for this. They had to leave soon, didn’t they?

            Yongguk laughed breathily against Himchan’s ear, leaving another kiss along his neck. “I told them to go ahead without us, Channie. We’ll catch a taxi back. I’ll drop you off at the dorms and head to my place.”

            _My place._

            Himchan hated that. Hated the fact Yongguk lived separate from everyone else. Away from _him._ He fell silent.          

            “The kids noticed your attitude. They’re worried.” Yongguk continued, his hands sliding up the youngers shirt and letting the pads of his fingers press into the warm skin. “I told them I would talk with you, as long as they went back first. I promised them to make sure you’re okay.” He could feel the hitch of the others breath, his eyes unwavering as he stared at Himchan through the mirror. He’d been wanting to do this to him for a while. To show him with his whole body just how _breathtaking_ Himchan was.

            “Let me show you that you are beautiful.”

            Yongguk watched as the visual swallowed. He watched as the man dropped his hands back to the counter, a smile forming on his lips as Himchan nodded. It was all he needed. His hands tugged on the shirt covering Himchan’s frame and rolled it up, tucking it underneath his armpits. He was careful in every single action, wanting to pour every ounce of his feelings into everything. Yongguk’s fingers ran along the other’s nipples, lips latching onto his neck and digging teeth into soft skin. He reveled in the shaky gasp escaping from Himchan’s mouth, his eyes flashing a dark look as he pulled his mouth away and pinched a perky nipple. “You look wonderful.” He breathed softly, feeling the visual shake beneath his fingers.

            Himchan bit his lip and swallowed back a quiet whimper, Yongguk’s words pulling something out of him he didn’t know he could muster. He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the unconventional method Yongguk was using to help him regain his confidence. “Bbang...” He murmured quietly, catching the look in the older man’s eye.

            “Hm? Is something wrong, Channie?” Yongguk tilted his head, pressing his lips against Himchan’s ear and tugging on the lobe with his teeth. All he got for an answer was a shake of a head, dark locks moving with the force. He dropped his hands from the man’s nipples and turned him around, cupping Himchan’s cheeks with both hands. “You look stunning.” He smiled when he got a dark blush in return and pressed their lips together for a gentle kiss, enjoying the hesitant movement of Himchan’s lips against his. It was cute, to say the least.

            The younger man pulled from the kiss first and pressed their foreheads together, relishing in the sweet moment the two of them shared. Although, the location could have been chosen better. Himchan pulled Yongguk in for another kiss, groaning into it as his back was pressed against the cold counter, the edge digging into his skin. He felt the leader’s hands on his belt buckle, the sound of metal unbuckling sending a shiver up his spine. The kiss was over too soon and the sound of Yongguk wrestling with his own pants made Himchan whine. He felt the other laugh again, his vision blurred with the sight of dark, wavy hair.

            “You’re handsome.”

            The visual bit back his response and merely watched with wide eyes as Yongguk dropped his pants, a pink tongue coming out to wet his lips. He didn’t want to ruin anything with his words now. Himchan didn’t need to be told anything, slowly getting to his knees with a mere look from the leader. His hands worked on removing Yongguk’s underwear, sliding them down to his ankles and taking the erection in between his fingers. He carefully dragged his tongue along the underside of the length, the groan he earned making him swell with pride. Yongguk’s hand came to rest on the back of his head, urging for Himchan to continue. Pressing a gentle kiss on the head of his cock, Himchan’s fingers worked the base, sliding down to fondle his balls for a brief moment. With one gentle push of his head from Yongguk, the visual pried his mouth open and wrapped his lips around the others dick. The feeling was heavy on his tongue and he carefully pressed his tongue flat against the head of Yongguk’s throbbing erection, feeling it give a slight twitch in his mouth as a groan of appreciation sounded from above.

            Himchan looked up at the leader through long lashes, his dark eyes hooded slightly as he slowly began to move his head along his cock, fingers still rubbing the base. “Channie…You’re perfect.” Yongguk purred, his slender fingers running through messy dark locks and then grabbing a fistful of them, eliciting a whimper from the younger. “Absolutely perfect.” Himchan’s hands dropped to grab Yongguk’s hips, widening his mouth slightly and forcing himself to take more of his cock, feeling the head press against the back of his throat. The older man’s hips slowly rolled, pressing more of his cock into Himchan’s inviting mouth until the youngers nose touched his abdomen. The noise he got in return only gave him his confirmation and he pulled his hips back, gently rocking his hips as he fucked Himchan’s mouth, his hands holding his head still.       

            “Stunning. _My_ precious Channie.”

            He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as his mouth was fucked open by Yongguk, each slow roll of his hips making him let out a muffled moan. Himchan let out an involuntary whine when the leader pulled out, shutting his eyes as he felt the heat of his cock be pressed against his face, smearing precome across his cheeks and nose – smudging his makeup in the process. “Bbang, my maku-” “Shh, Himchannie. Don’t speak until I tell you to. This is all for you.” He fell silent, the sticky substance being rubbed along his face making his cock twitch in anticipation. Himchan felt hands grab at his arms and stood up, wobbly and unsure as he was turned against the counter, stomach pressed against the edge.

            “Open your eyes, Channie. Look at how  _beautiful_ you look.”

Yongguk’s words made his stomach lurch slightly and he slowly open his eyes, licking his lips and tasting the salty liquid as he stared at himself. His face was glistening with the sheen of Yongguk’s precome, lips red and puffy from kissing and having his mouth fucked. He looked…

            “…Terrible.” He croaked out quietly, unable to look at himself and feeling shame crawl up his neck once more. He could feel the older man’s gaze on him, warm yet stern. Yongguk’s hands ran up his sides again, gentle and adoring as they stopped back down at his hips. He didn’t say anything, and the silence was killing Himchan, his eyes darting back up to look in the mirror only to see Yongguk staring at him. Fuck. He shook his head. “…Not yet, I don’t feel…anything yet.” Despite the leader’s efforts, he didn’t _feel_ beautiful like Yongguk was telling him. He just felt _good_ about what Yongguk was doing to him, and he wanted for the other to continue.

            He felt Yongguk’s hands fiddle the with edge of his underwear as he let out another breathy chuckle. “We’ll just have to work on it some more, won’t we?” Himchan hardly registered his underwear being pulled down until he felt the cold air of the bathroom hit his skin, a gasp drawn from his mouth as he nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly. He wasn’t sure if this method would even work. It seemed unconventional – and oh God, Yongguk’s hands fell on his ass, thumbs pressing into the plush skin.

            “All of you is so pretty and adorable.”

            Himchan keened, his brows drawn together in worry as he felt Yongguk’s thumb circle his hole, his eyes fluttering slightly at the pressure. “Guk…” He whispered, his knuckles white as he gripped the counter with his hands, sending him a pleading look through the mirror. “Don’t worry, Channie. I have lube and a condom in my pocket.” Yongguk pulled away, kneeling down to retrieve the small bottle of lube and setting it next to Himchan’s hand on the counter. The condom was rolled over his saliva-wettened dick, and he rubbed it along the youngers entrance.

            “I’m going to make you feel so _beautiful_.” He whispered, grabbing the lube once again and enjoying the desperate way in which Himchan’s hips wiggled. He popped the cap open and poured a deliberate amount on his fingers, circling his forefinger and slowly pushing it in. It elicited an excited whimper from the other, and Yongguk’s dick twitched again as he thoroughly fingered Himchan. He pushed in another finger, watching Himchan’s arms flex and his body jerk slightly. It took every fiber of his being not to fuck the younger then and there. He wanted to put extra attention into Himchan today. He pulled his fingers out of the other, biting his lip as he heard the desperate gasp and mumble of his name.

            “Bbang, please…”  
            “Be patient, Channie.”

            Himchan’s head lolled forward as he felt Yongguk push into him, stretching him wider than his fingers had and forcing a choked from his lips, mouth parted as he breathed heavily. Yongguk’s hands rested heavily on his hips, fingers digging into his skin and surely going to leave bruises on his skin. He was glad to have been given time to adjust as his arms gave out from under him and he fell to the counter onto his elbows, his bangs covering his vision. He felt a hand leave his side as the leader rolled his hips, pushing his dick further inside until he was buried to the hilt as the hand gripped his hair again. “Keep looking at yourself, Himchan.”

            Dark eyes stared at the figure in the mirror and he swallowed, letting out a surprised moan when Yongguk began to move, pulling out and slowly pushing into him, settling on a pace. It was slow and controlled, each movement sending his body forward and making him melt. The older man continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, his teeth latching onto his ear once more and biting down on the pierced lobe.

            “You’re my favourite.”

            “You’re priceless.”

            “I love you.”

            “Channie, you are _beautiful._ ”

            Himchan’s entire body pulsed with shudders as he listened to the sweet nothings. The bathroom was filled with the sound of his gasps and moans combined with the quiet whispers from Yongguk. He couldn’t look away from himself now, his eyes fixated on his face as he was fucked, rosy lips open and wet from saliva. His cheeks were flushed dark, eyes hooded and chest heaving with every shuddered breath he took. He wouldn’t last long like this, the embarrassment coupled with the way Yongguk was pressing against his prostate eliciting high-pitched whines and pleading. “Bbang, Bbang…. _Yongguk_.” He came with a muffled cry, tears falling from his eyes at the new feelings bubbling out of his chest, white staining his stomach. He felt his cheeks burn even more-so at the thought that he’d come untouched, overstimulated from the strange things Yongguk had done to him with words.

            He felt teeth sink into his shoulder, a hiss escaping clenched teeth as he felt the older man’s hips stutter as he followed suit in his release, the two of them drenched in sweat. The bathroom smelled like sex, cologne and sweat, all swirling into one giant tornado of feelings that encompassed Himchan’s chest as his hair was released. “….How do you look now, Himchan?”

            “I’m….” Himchan stared at himself in the mirror, voice all but a whisper.

            _Ruined._

_Debauched._

“…beautiful.”

            His makeup was smeared, precome, sweat and tears smudging his once perfectly done face. His hair was stuck to his forehead, and he couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips at the sweet kiss pressed against his neck. Yongguk was looking at him with absolute infatuation, even though he looked a mess and it made his heart swell. Perhaps this unconventional method would work. Only if they continued it. Yongguk wiped his tears and turned his head to press a chaste kiss to pink lips.

            “My beautiful Channie.”

* * *

 

            “How did it go?” Jongup questioned with a raised brow as Yongguk escorted Himchan to his room in the dorms. Yongguk lingered behind to answer, peering around the corner of the hallway, clearly set on leaving after dropping the visual off.

            “He took it really well. He feels a lot better. Although…” He laughed softly, “We’ll have to keep working on it. Thank you, Jongup for the suggestion.”

            Jongup flashed a sly smile that quickly disappeared and the cheeky response from the younger made Yongguk smile widely.

            “You’re welcome, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll make a fluffier sequel. Or an even more explicit sequel. Maybe. :)


End file.
